Desencierro
by Florceleste
Summary: Uryuu siempre necesita encerrarse en ese día. No es que el busque deprimirse, sólo que no puede evitarlo. Pero ese año no será como los otros. Es un día importante para Chad, y lo tendrá ahí así tenga que secuestrarlo.


Y este sería el último de los minifics que subo. La verdad pensé en algún momento en incluirlo como parte de El Coloso, pero no. Para esa colección quiero escribir uno especificamente, y ya tengo alguna idea aunque falta masticarla. Digamos más bien que este fue el ensayo. Pero como ensayo también me gusta, y quiero darle todavía más amor a Chad. Así que aquí lo tienen.

Este minific es resultado de un meme que hice en mi LJ que consistía en elegir 10 personajes y después escribir fics con los personajes y promt determinados. Salieron unos cuantos más pero voy a publicar aquí en los que más me gustaron. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Des-encierro.<strong>

Siempre en ese día, Uryuu necesitaba encerrarse. A veces literalmente, no salía de su departamento, desconectaba el teléfono e ignoraba los golpes en la puerta. Otras veces era un encierro figurado, más bien un encierro interno. Salía, miraba, hablaba, pero no interactuaba realmente, con la cabeza metida dentro de sí misma.

No es que lo hiciera apropósito. No era un masoquista que contaba los días y que marcaba ese en especial en color negro en el almanaque. Cada año Uryuu se esforzaba por obviar que día era, por fingir no recordarlo. Pero era inevitable.

Algunos años, le alcanzaba con reconocer la época para saber que se aproximaba y ya no poder evitarlo. Otros, el día llegaba de sorpresa, como si fuera cualquier otro día hasta que algo o alguien le recordaban la fecha.

El recuerdo y el auto reproche llegaban casi de la mano.

Pero ese año fue diferente. Se levantó con la sospecha de que debía hacer algo. Hacia después del mediodía, aun sin recordar qué, vio la fecha. Desconectó el teléfono, apagó el celular y dedicó el resto del día a coser un peluche que le había prometido a Inoue. Mucho después sonó el timbre. Le siguieron los golpes en la puerta que continuaron por casi quince minutos. Uryuu se resignó a atender después de casi coserle tres brazos al pobre oso de peluche.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse de encontrar a Sado en su puerta. Antes de que pudiera explicar que no estaba de humor, fue arrastrado fuera de su departamento, subido al auto de un desconocido amigo de Sado, llevado a un pequeño club nocturno que en su vida había pisado, y estratégicamente sentado junto a la barra entre Arisawa y Kurosaki, quienes tenían órdenes de atarlo al banquillo si era necesario.

Sobre el escenario, un grupo empezaba a tocar y la comprensión llegó a su cerebro. Ese día el grupo de Sado debutaba, y todos sus compañeros se habían comprometido a asistir. Él no, pero tampoco se había negado rotundamente.

Le llevó un par de temas dejar de sentirse incómodo. Le llevó otro par empezar a relajarse y reírse de los chistes de Asano, o de los comentarios extraños de Kojima después de un par de tragos. Llegó incluso a acordar con Kurosaki que Arisawa debería usar faldas más seguido, logrando que ella se sonrojara como nunca nadie hubiera pensado que podía hacerlo. Pero se negó a levantarse del banquillo, salvo para ir al baño, aunque Inoue le insistiera varias veces. Vale decir que fue la envidia de medio club cuando la chica lo abrazo de golpe al saber terminado su oso de peluche.

Finalmente, le llevó la mitad de la noche darle las gracias mentalmente a Sado, y sentirse un poco culpable. Este era un día importante para él, y era obvio que los quisiera a todos allí. Sado podía ser de pocas palabras pero le alcanzaban los gestos para demostrar cuanto le importaba alguien. Como en ese momento, que entre canción y canción, acorde y acorde, enviaba hacia la barra una mirada y una sutil sonrisa.

Sabía que el gesto no era sólo para sí, y de todas formas era bastante reconfortante. Claro que Uryuu no sabía que desde hacía rato todos sus compañeros se habían perdido entre la multitud y él era prácticamente la única persona en toda la barra.


End file.
